Upon Awakening
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't they go together? The questions haunted her whenever she thought of what was to come//Romy//Character Death Timely


I do not own the X-men. Some of Remy's lines come from past things he has said to Rogue, in the comics. This is a few years old, found it on my old website and thought I would share. Warning: Character Death!

~*~

Her grayed hair was purer white in the front but, although she was frail, she was not feeble. The winds of change had battered and beaten her but still she was not weak. Time had taken its toll on her but still she stood steadfast.

She glanced at the walls that she had once called 'home' and walked the halls that now belong to someone else. There were new students now, new X-men.

"Mrs. LeBeau" they smiled at her, "Just call me Rogue" she would quietly answer.

Her old uniform was stored in a sublevel. Rachel's daughter retrieved it for her. As a telepath she had automatically known why Rogue wanted it.

Walking through the doors she apologized for not letting Rogue get the uniform and handed her the familiar pile of green and yellow. Rogue suppressed a gasp as Rachel's daughter also handed her Gambit's coat.

Rogue gently took the coat, as her eyes welled up with tears. Holding it close she inhaled; the fabric still smelled of his cologne, of cigarettes, of his cooking. The Coat smelled just like a moonlit stroll, or an afternoon fight. She wished that she could bottle those smells and keep them forever -so long that she could never forget.

~*~

Standing in the doorway she closed her eyes and listened to his breath; slow and steady and strong. If she just stood there; ignoring where she was and only listened to the in and out, the regularly repeating rhythm, then she could slip past time and go back to the better days.

Memories played in her mind, her own memories.

The first time she saw him, the first time they kissed, the first time they kissed without her powers knocking him out, the night in Antarctica, his proposal, the house in the French Quarter, their wedding -all the memories of a lifetime together and all the memories of an eternity flooded her mind.

She smiled, a little sadly, as she walked closer to the bed. Bending down she carefully brushed his furrowed brow with her gloved fingertips and smoothed his silvered hair.

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't they go together?

The questions haunted her whenever she thought of what was to come. Slowly she drew nearer to his face wondering if she could she risk it. She was older now, weaker, and her powers were harder to control.

Lightly her lips brushed his.

"Hello Beautiful." he whispered softly.

"Oh" her breath came in slow gasps "Remy Ah ...Ah didn't mean to wake you!"

"'s ok" he moaned slightly as he moved "I'm not a China Doll..." clenching his teeth he tried to sit up, failing as he sank back into the pillows "...I won't break Rogue."

His smile was just as bright as ever. She lost herself in his charm. "Ah know" she placed her gloved hand on his cheek "Ah know."

~*~

Humming softly Rogue watched him as he slept. Time had marked its passing on his face, worn it into the space around his eyes -and still he was the same charming scoundrel that she had known in her youth.

They had more than their share of sorrows together, but yet there were still the memories that brought her joy.

The bittersweet feeling of a life lived, and now lost, lingered as she continued to watch him. Selfishly she wished she could keep him forever. Selfishly she never wanted to let go.

Gently she lifted his hand to her heart and started to cry.

"Rogue, Chere..." Remy's hand was warm against her bare skin as he wiped the wet tears off her face. Slowly he drew his fingers back down to his lips

"I can still taste your tears, I can still feel your heart," He looked at the hand she had clasped to her chest, "And I will always be able to." Rogue looked into his eyes -she had seen that look before -the words echoed through her stolen memories

"I'm at PEACE Rogue."

His face had that same dreamy smile. "No" the word was barely a whisper forced out from her closing throat.

"I'm tired Rogue, I've earned a rest." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, "It's my time Chere."

Pausing he watched her slowly shake her head. "You always were stubborn Rogue! I HAVE to go, you can't change fate's mind this time Chere. I've lived a full life," He lifted the collar to the trench coat she was wearing,

"And every moment has been a gamble." She put all of her love into that kiss.

~*~

"Lady Luck never once let me down, Chere, 'else why would all my gambits 'ave given me you?"

Rogue lay next to him, still wearing his coat over her old uniform. She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Remy don' t'ink dere be a better prize either."

She laughed and, for a moment, all the pain left him.

"I love you Rogue" he sighed weakly as he held her close, "I will always love you."

Laying her head on his chest she listened to its rise and fall. If she closed her eyes tight and ignored where she was...

~*~

A boy with feathered wings was speaking in a hushed tone outside the infirmary door "Does she know?" he asked an attractive red-head.

"Yes", the shake of her head made her Phoenix shaped earrings glisten. The telepath, Rachel's daughter, peaked through the glass of the infirmary door at the figures on the bed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Another teen with snow-white hair floated over to them "Will Rogue ever die?" she asked solemnly.

"She has absorbed a lot of Wolverine's healing factor" The boy interjected.

The red-head sighed "I suppose she will die -one day."

Rachel looked over at her daughter and shook her head "Without him dear..." she motioned towards the figure still clasping a sleeping Rogue "...she already has."


End file.
